Cyber Disaster
by Wingzero42000
Summary: The Bladebreakers are pulled into a battle between two brothers and biovalt and must now not only rely on the power of their bit beasts but themselves as well as they try to stop biovalt rebuilding the cyber bit beasts. Bit of TyHil.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:i don't own anybeyblade characters.

* * *

****

**_Name:Trace Maroz a.k.a "Zero"_**

**_Age:16 (like me)_**

**_Description: Has kinda like super saiyan hairbut black with red middle strandsand The marks Kai has on his face in beyblade but his are red.Recently disappeared._**

Beyblade: Wing Zero

Special attack: Shining nova

**_Name: Isaac Maroz a.k.a "Shadow"_**

**_Age:17 (They're twins)_**

**_Description: Same as Zero they're Identical but he doesm't have the red facial marks._**

Beyblade: Shade

Special attack: Shadow ball

Chatper 1

**_Somewhere in Russia,Biovalt have rebuilt thier base and also teamed up with Team Physic in hopes of creating a new army of bladers with inhuman abilities but needed people so instead of recruiting they tried something different. Kidnapping and so far none of thier plans seemed to work until one subject remained whom they discovered had the abilities needed for this type of work. The subject had became known asAlpha Z. Dr B worked with the subject for numerous months until one day he discovered a little extra aboutAlpha Z it had the ability to regenerate any cuts or wounds or even destruction of body parts it just recovered anything almost instantly. So he accelarated this ablity and transferredthe ailities a blade but sinceAlpha Z was only a test case for an army the decided to reinforce it's fight abilities and so numerous modifications were done for one dayAlpha Z would come face to face with the bladebreakers or Grevolution as they were now called and destroyed their beyblades but for now it rests._**

**_Now in Tokyo with theG revolution._**

**_"Tyson stop eating so much" yelled a girl with brown hair a pink top and white skirt._**

**_"Yeah man leave some for use we are hungry you know" said a guy with black hair white cloths._**

**_"Oh alright then" said a kid with blue hair white shirt red jacket and grey trousers._**

**_Suddenly a kid named Kai walked in"Tyson you have a visitor" he said._**

**_As suddenly a person with spik black hair with red strands in the middle walked in._**

**_"Who...Who are you!" asked Tyson._**

**_"Hi, my name is Isaac but everyone calls me Shadow" started the guy" listen to me now Tyson there is gonna be a tornament around here and I want you to enter it's at the highest importance that you're there"._**

**_"Why?" asked Tyson but Shadow was already gone._**

**_Suddenly Max walked in._**

**_"Hey guys I just saw a guy walking out the house" said Max "who was he?_**

**_"Don't know Maxie but he calls himself Shadow" said Tyson.

* * *

_**

hope you like it read and review 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:i don't own anybeyblade characters.

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 2**_

After listening to what Shadow said the bladebreakers decided to register for the next tournament. After all they had been waiting for a good challenge after winning the beyblade world tournament numerous times but they discorvered that the tournament was different to the usual tournaments it was to be held in seven regionsof the city because this tournament was for the chance to be in the international team. The tournament was also to be held after a week.

"Alright" said "Tyson we have a week till the tournament starts".

"I can't believe it'll be in teams of seven this that's a lot of people on one team" said Max.

"Don't forget that there will be about five matches against each team" said Kenny.

"All I wanna do is to get back on the road around the world facing each new tough opposition" said Ray.

"Well, however interesting that sounds we have two problems" said Kai "One: What about that shadow guy and Two: If we are all on the team then we'll have two newcomers".

"Well for the Shadow problem he could be in the tournament and for the second problem we just have to adapt to the changes" said Kenny.

"Well I guess we just have to..." started Max and at that moment something caught his eye it was an incoming blue blade moving at such an extreme speed that it almost hit him.Almost it just missed and land right in the center of the group spun round and then went back where it came from.As the bladebreakers traced the blades tracks they found the owner.

"Shadow" said Tyson as soon as they realised who it belonged to.

"I ain't Shadow I may look like him but we are two different people" said the blader " My name Is Trace Z. Zacari but everyone calls me Zero. Ah i see you've seen my brother"._**

* * *

**_

hope you like it read and review 


End file.
